one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
Cragger
"They're not kiddy games, they're fighting games... for kids." — Cragger Cragger is Prince of the Croc Tribe (Formerly King) and Son of Crominus and Crunket. His sister is Crooler. Cragger has golden armour with a transparent flat blue stud (CHI), which is absent in the show. He has a red torn up cape. His head mould is earth green on top and olive green on the bottom with lots of jagged teeth. His left eye lacks any features and has a large scar around it, indicating he is half-blind. His arms are olive green but his hands are dark green. Cragger's torso is scaly with muscles and red straps shaped like an X and in the middle of his torso there is a circle of CHI, which is blocked by his harness in the set, but appears in the show. He has red straps continuing onto his legs. The bottom of his feet are printed with claws. Cragger was very competitive from the start. He was best friends with the prince of the Lion tribe, Laval, and the two played together for much of their younger years. However, Cragger and Laval sneaked into the room containing the pool of Chi, an extremely powerful energy source on Chima. Due to its potency, only those of a certain age were allowed to tap into it's raw energy. Still youthful and therefore not permitted to use it, Cragger's curiosity got the better of him and he placed an orb of Chi in his chest. Unprepared as he was for the effects of the energy, Cragger was overwhelmed by the power. After the power wore off, Worriz questioned him about the chi and Cragger tried to sneak into the Lion Temple again with Worriz. He was once again caught by the lions. When escaping, he set off a croc flare, which initiated an all-out war. He went to the Fangs, a dangerous place that Laval knew. The two had a talk, and it ended in Cragger apologizing for the Croc Flare, which Laval was unaware of. Cragger tries to talk to his parents, but to no avail. In the end, Cragger's parents fall off a cliff, and Cragger becomes king. Cragger knew that the lions were innocent, but his evil sister Crooler wanted him to destroy the lions, and gave him his father's golden helmet. later he loves princess daisy LEGO.com Description CRAGGER After a failed attempt at seizing control of Chima’s CHI, Cragger is now once again friends with Laval. They have teamed up to save the CHI from an enemy from the Outlands, but all is not going smoothly. Cragger has to work hard to regain the trust of his old friend, while at the same time searching for his missing father, King Crominus. Cragger hopes that, when this adventure is over, the past will be forgotten and he and Laval can be buddies, just like in the old days. Relationships * Crominus - Cragger cares very much for his father. * Crunket - Cragger is somewhat of a mama's boy. He, even at age still calls her "mommy". * Crooler - Cragger was born a few seonds after his sister. * Laval - Cragger become best friends with him when they were young. Set Appearances * 70006 Cragger's Command Ship * 70010 The Lion CHI Temple * 70014 The Croc Swamp Hideout * 70126 Crocodile Legend Beast * 70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger * 70135 Cragger's Fire Striker * 70144 Laval's Fire Lion * 70225 Cragger's Croc-Copter Speedorz * 70150 Flaming Claws Ultrabuilds * 70203 CHI Cragger * 70207 CHI Cragger Notes * Cragger is a member of the Court of Tribes. * In the Mammoth Supremacy 55 series, Cragger is the represenative of the Crocodiles for the United Republic. Mammoth Supremacy 55 In the Mammoth Supremacy 55 adaptation, Cragger is the lead antagonist of Season One and is under the title of "Lord Ragar", to hide his true identity. Cragger in this series was using the CHI to keep himself alive ever since the Early Days. Cragger knew the secret of the CHI being able to resurrect the dead, which was the most major plot twist of Season One. "I am the future, I am the Mutiny!" - Lord Ragar, S1E14 "Showdown" Death Cragger was killed for good in S3E6 "The New Mutiny" at the hands of the Sabertooth Tiger Sniper Sa'rek. Xagar vowed revenge as Cragger was his best friend. Gallery 158px-TBA_Crocodile_TV_Show.png|Cragger in the Animated Series, holding CHI in his hand. 185px-Cragger_using_Chi.jpg|Cragger Using CHI infront of Laval 168px-Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.11.58_PM.png|The Outlands Variant in the Animated Series Screen_Shot_2014-05-24_at_9.09.28_AM.png|In Season 3 of the Animated Series cn chima pet names 33_mp4.jpg|Cragger speaking to Worriz Cragger vs. Wolf Tribe.jpg|Cragger vs. the Wolf Tribe Gorzan holding Cragger by the Tail.jpg|Gorzan holding Cragger by the tail Cn chima pet names 30 mp4.jpg|Cragger and Laval arguing Cragger and Laval supporting Dom de la Woosh.jpg|Laval and Cragger supporting Dom de la Woosh 185px-Cragger1.jpg|Cragger CGI Art GEDC2040.JPG|His Front Printing and Face GEDC2041.JPG|His Back Printing and Alternate Face 250px-Cragger.jpg|The Speedorz Minifigure 169px-Cragger.png|The Outlands Minifigure 20141109_121147.jpg|Front Printing (Outlands) 20141109_121155.jpg|Back Printing (Outlands) CraggerFire2.jpg|Cragger (Fire) Speedorz Variant Cragger's New Speedor.png|Cragger (Fire)'s Speedor Cragger (Fire).jpg 01030723_009.jpg Fire Cragger Poster.PNG Fire Cragger CGI.png Laval, Cragger and Eris Meet Fluminox.png|Cragger, Laval and Eris in Phoenix Temple Laval_and_Cragger_with_Reegull.jpg Laval, Cragger and Eris (Season 3).jpg ] Category:Crocodile Tribe Category:One Chi to Rule Category:Princes and Princesses Category:Siblings